In clockworks of the above type, the torsion pendulum which has no effect on the accuracy of the clock is driven by way of a drive wheel operatively connected to the clockworks. The torsion pendulum is suspended in such a way that a follower needle, mounted on the upper part of the torsion spring, projects into the path of the drive wheel and is thereby deflected by the rotation of the drive wheel each time contact occurs between them so that the torsion pendulum executes a rotational, oscillating movement around the axis of the torsion spring. Since the purpose of the torsion pendulum is purely decorative, the system used to drive it should have the least possible effect on the clockworks and this is usually achieved by using a friction coupling as the drive means between the clockworks and the drive wheel. For example, the drive wheel is designed as a spoked wheel which is pressed by a star-shaped leaf spring against a friction coupling mounted on the end of the drive shaft. This coupling permits the drive shaft to turn freely when the follower needle exerts excessive counter forces.
The design described above has certain disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, the assembly is rather expensive to produce since the star-shaped leaf spring which is made of metal and has a metal busing and a screw must be brought into friction-locking contact with the spoked wheel. Further, the design requires very tight production tolerances whereby uniform and trouble-free function of the friction coupling cannot be guaranteed. Moreover, it has been found that these prior assemblies are relatively difficult and time-consuming to adjust.